Business Is The Only Answer
by Books 4 This Girl 1234
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a issue, he has to get married before turning 21. Enter a rather loud blond and you get a masterpiece !


**_Hey Guys, I had to go over it and make some changes._**

 ** _I'm so sorry if it didn't seem right the first time._**

 ** _Stupid computer._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Please comment!_**

* * *

 ** _En_** ** _ter the Blond_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Seto P.O.V._**

I know many things about business. You need to have a idea of what your business will become. You need great money skills to control your money issues within your company. Having somewhat faithful and hard working employees helps keep your company running smoothly.

I thought I knew everything about business; I was wrong.

Just twenty minutes ago, I was in my private office working on a new design for my portable dueling field. The technology had a few bugs, nothing I can't handle. I won't accept anything but the very best for my company.

That's when two large men entered my office.

In that instant, I thought they were going to attack me. That's what usually happens in my line of work, definitely when Pegasus is involved.

The two men must have sense my wariness at the given time. One man stepped a few steps ahead of the other.

This guy looked about 6.4 ft. He was rather old looking, with white hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. His eyes were violet and he had a crooked nose. His lips were thin and crisp from the winter air outside. He had a commanding presence with his causal black suit and cotton violet tie.

"I know your a rather busy man, but this is something you will want to be aware of." says the white haired man.

The man behind him stepped up to be beside the other.

The man looked around 35 years old, with few wrinkles on his face. He looked intimating with his brown military style buzzed cut hair. Yet, his eyes were crystal blue, making him seem way younger. His nose was small but a little crooked like the older gentlemen. His lips were opposite from the older man, full and filled with volume. He's outfit matched the older man, but the tie was a silk blue.

"Please Sir, It's really important." says the younger gentleman.

I put my project down carefully on my desk. My attention fully rested on the two men in-front of me. I point swiftly at the two chairs in front of my desk, indicating for them to sit.

They sit down quickly and started to introduce themselves.

"My name is Aiden Grayson and this is my son Zee." says the older man.

I nodded in understanding.

The two men did't look alike at all, so the son must gets his looks from his mother.

"What is this information, that's so important that you're messing with my personal time?" I reply.

Aiden pulls out a case and sets it on his lap.

He opens the case and pulls out a folder labeled "Top Secret", setting the folder down on my desk.

"Seto, inside this folder holds the one thing that can ruin your position in your company."

The words hit my heart like a bullet.

Aiden then opens the folder and hands me some papers with a deep frown on his face.

"Mister Grayson, I don't see what's the big problem your mentioning," I reply slowly.

I'm clearly be toyed with.

"Sir, look in paragraph 3, in the small font." Zee says with a worried frown. I looked closely at the paragraph and read it quietly to myself.

" _The company owner may be initial to the company after surpassing the age of eighteen. The owner must be married by age of twenty-one. The company owner must have a spouse. Not having a spouse, after the age of twenty-one, results to having the company open to other competition. If married, the company remains in the name of the owner and marriage mate. If the marriage is not legalized, the company immediately is open to the public. There must be a certified priest to preform the marriage ceremony and it must have at least ten witnesses to the marriage. The spouse can be male ore female. Gay marriage is approved in this document. Marriage must be legalized..."_

I don't even finish the text, only setting the paper down.

"What's the meaning of this?" I ask quietly.

"Sir, you have to of realized it. In order to keep your company, you have to get married. You're already twenty and that only gives you in-till your twenty-first birthday to get married." Zee announces with a frown.

I feel my inner thoughts going insane. Where in the hell did this document come from? Where did this old geezer find it? What am I going to do about this marriage problem?

"How did you come across this document?" I ask with a sour tone.

"Kaiba, I have no intention to take control over your company. I am just a simple college professor from Yukon University, I teach 'Computer Data' classes at the University. My son teaches 'Medical Aid' and host internships at the hospital with his students."

I let his words soak in as he continues to talk.

"The only reason I came across this information is because of your gaming system... I was teaching my class one day and a few of my students were playing with your company's cards. I was intrigued by the graphics, so I started to research your company. I must of searched to deep, because I ended up with this document. When I founded the document, I immediately came here."

His story sounds about right, his words were so heartfelt.

For Christ sake's, the poor man was sweating bullets.

I grunt and mumble "Thank you for informing me about this issue. If you find anything else about my company, let me know. You can call me on this number."

I handed him my business card with my phone number on the bottom.

"I'll walk you out the building." I added on.

I stand up from my chair and walked out of my office two men quickly hurry to catch up. Aiden swiftly grabbing his case, while Aiden watches from behind.

They catch up, as I open the elevator doors.

We waited in silence in-till we reached the first floor.

I walk them to the lobby's front doors.

With this moment, it leads me to how I was talking about business. I was wrong about how I thought I knew everything about business. My point of view on it all changed when I laid eyes on a patch of familiar blond hair. I knew instantly, the perfect person to be my spouse.

 ** _Joey P.O.V._**

My life has been complete chaos dealing with a drunk dad, street gangs, high school, dueling, graduation, and now college. College was an extreme surprise to me. I didn't think I would even go to college.

Definitely with the man I call my pops drinking his problems away.

Surprisingly, during high school, I found something that made my future do a complete spin.

For the longest time during high school, I wanted to be a professional duelist and earn a bigger title.

Yet, my course changed with my multiple visits to my sister in the hospital after her surgery.

I started to notice the nurses and doctors more than I did as a kid.

Maybe, I didn't pay attention to them before, because I thought that they were going to jab a needle in me.

Anyway, I noticed the system used by the doctors and nurses. I noticed how they helped people physically and mentally. I noticed that I wasn't really affected with all the blood and guts. One nurse started to notice my interest.

Her name was "Sue Ching". She has really long red wavy hair that reaches to her lower back. Her eyes are this gem green and she has freckles across her small nose. Her lips are huge and she wore her scrubs everyday. I admit, I had a crush on her for a while, but that didn't last.

You see, she likes girls. Meaning, that I am not included in her relationship equation.

Not that I'm judging her! I like both genders.

You see, I was straight for a long time till senior year.

What happen was the gang and I went to this party for all the seniors. Some seniors brought alcohol and we all ended up drunk. Resulting with Tristan and I ending up in the same bed.

It never turned into anything serious.

It was a one night stand, resulting to me liking both genders.

Tristan doesn't really talk about it, but he's way more protective over me than before.

Were just friends though!

Back to topic, guys. Hospital. Sue showed me how the hospital functions and I watched her work. Not like that, perverts.

I realized, I wanted to do this.

I wanted to nurse people back to health.

I wanted to saves lives everyday.

I begged Sue to let me help her anyway I could. She got me a internship there for my senior high school year.

I earned a scholarship to college, paying almost all my college fees. Sue must of put a good word in for me.

When I graduated, I moved out of my pop's house and got a one room apartment. It's kinda small, but it's perfect for just me.

I also got a job at this old book store to pay for the fees that the scholarship didn't pay for.

Now, I'm going to college and have an internship with the hospital.

Funny, huh. I went from being a street thug to being a hard core duelist. Then finally, being a college kid. Medical college kid, at that!

Anyway, my college professor wanted me to be with him today for a surgery on a five year old girl with a tumor. He said that he wanted his top student to witness it with him.

I think he just couldn't sucker anyone else to go with him.

But, we ain't at the hospital yet.

We had to drive over to Kaiba corp.

I don't know why, but my professor and his father insisted on it.

I told them no way in hell am I going.

Leading to having to wait outside the building for them to come out.

It's fuckin freezing, might I add.

I had to wait twenty minutes for the two blockheads to come out the building.

Now, I feel ready to punch both of them in the face.

The thought passes though when I see the worry in their faces.

I can understand why, because their's someone in front of them.

You guess it!

The one and only Seto Kaiba.

That bastard looks exactly the same, as if we never left high school. Yet, he's way more taller than I am. His face is more sharp and has fine edges that look ready to cut paper. His chest is more toned, along with his legs.

I feel my cheeks blush. Am I checking him out?

NO!

Of course not, I am only noting changes is all.

"I am extremely sorry about the wait, Joey. We're finish now." says my professor.

"It's fine." I mumble meekly.

The look Seto Kaiba giving me is making my skin crawl. Kaiba has this animalistic smirk on his face. Like he wants to eat me or something.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Kaiba! Seto Kaiba, this my top student, Joey Wheeler. Joey, this is the company's owner, Seto Kaiba." my professor says.

Did I mention my professor is Zee Grayson? Well, he is. Just saying.

"Well, professor, we already know each other. Isn't that right, Mutt?" Seto says with a wild smirk on his face, getting more smug by the second.

 _ **Resist urge to punch his face. Resist urge to kick him in the guts. RESIST!**_

I ignore Kaiba's comment and turn towards my professor.

"Sir, I already know this man, so there's no need for introductions. What we need to worry about is the time. Professor, we need to get to the surgery." I reply slowly with little patience.

I notice the hint of anger on Seto's face from not getting a rise out of me. Ha! I can be a adult if I want to! You can't push my buttons, Seto Kaiba.

"That's right, Joey! We need to head to the hospital!" my professor replies with a panic tone.

I swear, Zee is total a airhead for such a smart doctor.

Yet, Kaiba's face is filled with confusion.

Serves him right.

That Know It All.

How do you like being the confuse one for once?!

"Kaiba, my professor has a scheduled surgery he needs to get to. We are wasting our time talking to you." I says sternly.

His face crunches up, but I ignore it. I turn to my professor and continue my speech.

"Professor, We need to leave now in order to get to the surgery on time."

Kaiba's eyes are as wide as a deer. He must've thought I would have an impulsive remark! That shows him that I am more of a man than he is! Beat that, Yah Jerk!

"You are correct, Joey. Let's head to the hospital then." My professor says softly.

Zee turns towards his father and questions "Do you want to get drop off at the campus? The surgery will be extremely long and I know you hate the sight of blood."

"Yes, please. I don't know how you and Joey handle it." Aiden replies quietly.

I look over to Kaiba as the two older men get into the crappy red jeep.

Kaiba has a demonic smirk on his face. I instantly don't like it.

That's the face of a man with a plan.

Oh God, help me now!

 ** _Seto P.O.V_**

One thing's for sure, my puppy has changed a lot.

Don't get me wrong! He's still my feisty little vixen.

He just seems more in control now.

Hmmmmmmmmm.

I wonder how long it will take for me to break him.

I mean, come on!

My little Mutt still doesn't see to realize who his master is.

That's about to change.

I quickly look over him.

His body has gotten ever more desirable. I just want to wrap my arms around his lean waist and kiss him senseless. His blond hair outshines the sun in color. If I get to close, I'll burn away.

His face seems smooth like a peach. He looks so cute with the scrubs he's wearing.

Who would of thought that my Mutt would go into the medical field.

That's an extreme turn on.

My silly puppy is now so educated!

He's even trying to cover his Brooklyn accent. I can still hear the accent trying to get out. That poor accent will be locked away with my puppy being so stubborn.

I walk over to my blond and the two men.

I give my puppy the most devilish smirk I could come up with.

My poor puppy thought that he's winning this game?

Then, he's about to have the surprise of his life.

Watch this!

"Oh Mister Grayson, It appears my schedule has been suddenly cleared out. I have nothing to do at the moment and would just love to join you. It would be a new experience for me to see a surgery."

My voice appears innocent to Zee, while the mutt's jaw drops a little at my statement.

Stupid Mutt, thinking he can challenge me.

"Sure, Kaiba! The more the merrier, that's what I always say." Zee says with excitement.

Wheeler's face filled with rage and dread.

"Darn it, Kaiba." I hear the mutt mumble.

My smirk gets even bigger and I wink at him.

The poor puppy's face goes all red and flustered. I would have taken a picture of him in my phone, if the other men weren't here.

Anyway, everyone gets into the trash box known as a jeep.I end up sitting in the back with my puppy. His face became extremely flustered. He looked ready to jump out the car. I smirk quietly to myself. Happy that I get my puppy so nervous. Yet, I found it extremely nerve racking that he hasn't said a word. I am going to change that!

"So Mutt, Wanna explain what your doing in the medical field? I thought a dog like you would be doing something more...dirty." I whisper into his ear. A shiver goes down his spine. Beautiful. "Well Kaiba, I don't have to answer to you. Unlike you, I am more mature than you and I am doing great work helping people." My puppy replies quietly with a sassy tone behind his words. He still has that spark in him.

"That's some pretty big words coming from a dog like you." I growl to him. I can feel the heat off his face. He probably wants to push me out of the car. His fist were closed tight, letting no space exist. He looks out the window and ignores me. Oh my dear Mutt, that's not going to work. I lean into his personal space and let his scent fill me. He smelled of honey and smoke. Must be from waiting outside for the Graysons. Yet, his honey smell truly is a masterpiece.

 ** _Joey P.O.V._**

Is this weirdo smelling me? Oh god, I can feel his eyes on me. Searching for something that isn't there. I have to make him stop. I look over to my professor, who's steering the death trap were in. Talking to his father about the advances in aspirin. Not noticing anything the mischievous brunette has been doing beside me. "Mr. Aiden, didn't you want to talk about the graphic display in 's game." I state with a clear voice.

"Ah, YES! , I was wondering what code system do you use?" Aiden asks. Turning in his seat to look at Kaiba. Kaiba slides back in his seat, giving me my personal space back. One point for Wheeler! No points for snazzy pants!

Kaiba gives me a sinister glare and then turns to Aiden with a flat face. Bipolar much? "I have had other companies try to take my work, so my codes are kept under lock and key. I can tell you about the graphics though." Kaiba says sweetly. Like he says the words everyday. "That would be marvelous!" says Aiden.

They spent the next ten minutes talking about the wonders of graphics and data tables. Not that I'm into any of that baloney. Yet, seem fascinated with every word Kaiba spoke. I could see how Kaiba's mouth would move with different words. Kaiba seem interested in hand motion as he talk his turn. Wow, when did Kaiba get so peaceful and at ease.

I felt my eyes linger away from his lips, back to the window. I can't be looking at this jerk like that. I have to stay forward. Focus on my work and that alone. He would only distract me from my mission. I put this thought away. Never wanting them to resurface. I gave up trying to feel long ago.

We end up at the University in no time. Dropping off Aiden, who continues to quote the joys of equations in-till he was out the jeep. I move to the front seat to get some distance between us. That didn't work though, Kaiba sat right behind me. Making his glare seem even more tense.

The silence in the car drives my nerves over the edge. Mr. Zee senses my anxiety and smiles. Thinking that I have "before surgery jitters" or something of that nature. He slips in a cd into his cd player. The Cd was made by me. I made it for him on his 37th birthday. This old geezer likes the music I listen to. I was shock at the time, so I instantly made him a few tracks.

The song _**"Do Better By: Say Anything"**_ plays with a fun beat. I smile as I hum the tune. This song makes me think of myself. At one time, I thought so low of myself. This song makes me think higher. Higher than the clouds and stars in the sky. I want to do better and be the greatest I can be. This song inspires me to do better.

After the song finishes, we end up at the hospital. I instantly feel a sense of belonging. I've been going to this hospital for years from seeing my sister to working in the hospital as a intern. It's my second home to tell the truth.

We step out the jeep and walking into the E.R. section of the Hospital. Passing the regular entrance that most guest enter in. The E.R. section is a sight to see. Double doors, Ambulance drive in, check in area, sitting area, and the actual area you go into to see the doctors and nurses. We walk into the Doctor's and Nurse's station. My professor instantly becomes a doctor as he enters the room.

"JOEY!" I hear from the side. I look to see Sue, smiling at me with a pile of paperwork in her hands. She walks towards us and flips her hair. She hands me the paperwork and says "Hello , I hope you know how close you were from being late." Zee laughs nervously and puts a hand in his hair. "You know me, Nurse Ching. Always on time for the party." Sue gives him a look at she doesn't believe him for a second. Sue's eyes move to Kaiba and scan him. "Who's this gentleman?"

Kaiba steps in front of Zee, almost forgotten about in the heat of the moment. "I'm Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Industries. I'm here to see the surgery be conducted."

Sue smiles and says "I swear, the people brings in here." I laugh at her comment. Believe me, Dr. Zee Grayson has brought some weirdoes into the E.R. in the past.

Zee frowns and mumbles something about troublesome nurses.

Sue face turns serious all of the sudden. " , they need to get you ready for the surgery." The doctor nods and looks at Kaiba "Stay with . He'll take you to the observing room to watch the surgery." Zee walks away with Sue following close on this his heels.

Kaiba turns and looks at me with a sexy smirk. "Well Mutt, lead the way." I shiver at little at his tone, he really needs to stop with his mood swings. I turn to the direction of the observation room and mumble "Follow me." I start walking with the brunette, who's following close behind. I could practically feel his breath on my neck. Has this man ever heard of personal space?

We make it to the observation room and I open the door for the man. He walks into the room and turns to face me. "Thank's Mutt." I feel my cheeks blush. What in the World is going on!? Stupid feelings! "Whatever, I have to get ready as well. Stay as long as you want, to watch the surgery. Call a cab if you want to leave before we finish the surgery." I mumble, walking out the room. Or so I thought.

Kaiba grabs my waist and pulls me into his embrace. I can smell his scent in my nostrils. He smelt of burning wood and a dark aroma that I can't put in words. It's a scent all of his own. I could feel myself getting addicted. Kaiba grabs my chin and makes me look up at him. In this angle, I could see all the finer points of Seto Kaiba's face. Crap.

He leans in and kisses me. I feel fireworks going off in my ears. Heat travels everywhere in my body. Holy Crap! He tastes of spicy cinnamon and sweet vanilla. It makes my head feel light and my legs heavy. I move my hands to push him away. Yet, he catches them. Somehow, his hands went from my wait to my wrists. He holds them gentle, rubbing the inside of my wrist.

All the strength I had to push away leaves me. I feel open and expose to this man. Jeez, I really thought I own a lot of willpower. It literally crumbling right in front of me. Why? What does his man possess that has such a control grip on me.

Kaiba moves his head and puts his head on my shoulders. I get the chance to breathe. Taking breaths greedily, trying to control my heartbeat. "You taste better than I've ever imagined." Kaiba mumbles softly into my neck. Huh?! He's thought about doing this?

"K..K..kaiba, why..did..you kiss mee?" I ask with shock. The brunette laughs and says "Silly Mutt, I've told you billions of times that you're my mutt." I feel my heart skip a beat. I scramble out of his grip and sprint out the door. I can hear him shouting "Good Luck on the surgery, Mutt!" as I run.

My heart beat is so fast. Why!? Why I am I feeling this?! I can't have distractions with my work. He's only a distraction. A good and sinister distraction. What am I going to do, when I know that I have feelings blossoming in my heart already?

* * *

 _ **Thank you, guys!**_

 _ **I'll post the next chapter on monday!**_

 _ **See you guys, later!**_


End file.
